Just The Way You Are
by ausllyshipper667
Summary: This is just a cute, fluffy little Valentine's Day One Shot, since it was just Valentine's Day. Marino High School is having a Valentine's Day Dance.Very Auslly, and very adorable. Please, please, read and review! :)


Valentine's Day One-Shot

Ally's POV

It is Wednesday night. I sit on the counter in Sonic Boom. There is no customers in the store. It is completely dead. I sigh looking at my watch. Two more hours to go until I can go home.

I stare into space and think about tomorrow. It is Valentine's Day tomorrow, and I'm definitely not looking forward to it. Tomorrow night at school is the Valentine's Day Dance and everybody has somebody to go with, except me. Austin is going with Kira, Trish is going with Ryan, a boy who asked her, and Dez is going with Mindy. Even though Dez was forced to go with her, it's still better than having no date at all.

This happens to me every year. I never get a date to the dance or to go out somewhere. I don't know why. Can I really be that horrible that no guy could even ask me to a dance? I know that Austin would've if he wasn't going with his girlfriend. He wouldn't let me stay alone. He would have taken me as a friend because he'd feel bad for me.

I wish I was going with Austin. He's the sweetest, cutest, funniest boy I have ever known. I wish he didn't have a girlfriend. I wish he likes me. But of course, he doesn't. He's just like the other guys at school.

As if on cue, Austin comes strolling into Sonic Boom holding a little white box. "Hey Ally," he says, hopping up on the counter next to me. "Hey Austin," I say glumly. "Are you alright?" he asks. I fake a smile. "Yeah I'm fine, what's up?" I ask. "I came here to ask you which corsage I should get for Kira," he says. He opens up the box and holds up two corsage choices. "She's wearing a purple dress," he adds.

The first corsage is pink and magenta, and the other one is a deep pink color. "Definitely the first one," I say, "Where's your boutonniere?" He smiles. "I have one," he says. I feign another smile at his excited face, but I feel like I'm going to cry. "Are you coming to the dance?" he asks. I shake my head. His face falls. "Why not?" he asks.

I sigh. "Because I have nobody to go with," I admit. "Didn't anybody ask you?" he asks looking down at me. I shake my head. "I can't believe that. You're beautiful!" he says. I know he is just trying to cheer me up. "You can go by yourself," he suggests. "Yeah, and do what? You guys all have dates!" I exclaim.

He sits silently for a minute, pondering. Then finally he says, "If you don't go, then I'm not going." I stare at him wide-eyed. "You have to go! What about Kira?" I shout. "I'm only going to go if you go," he says. "Austin," I say dragging his name out. "Ally," he drags my name out back, "Please come. It will be a lot more fun if you come. The four of us will be together. Please or I'm not going then," he says firmly. I think about how hurt Kira would be if he didn't go. "Fine, I'll go," I say, "For Kira's sake." He smiles at me. "Good," he says and then he leaves.

The next morning I walk into Marino High School, and feel like I'm about to puke. Everyone's lockers, and I mean EVERYBODY'S LOCKERS has Valentines cards on them. I sigh. My locker is probably going to be the lone locker that no one puts anything on. I walk through the halls past couples making out and girls gushing over flowers. I make a sour face.

When I arrive at my locker, there is a Valentine on it. I'm shocked, but my shock fades when I read the scrawl that says Happy Valentine's Day Alls. I know immediately who it is by the handwriting and the fact that they had called me "Alls."

I smile and then open the card.

_Dear Ally,_

_ I hope you have a really good Valentine's Day. I know you were upset yesterday about not having a date to the dance, but don't worry because I'm going to make tonight really fun. You won't be ignored, I promise._

_ I want you to know how important you are to me. You are my best friend in the world. You are always there for me, and really sweet. You know me like a book and always know when I'm upset. Everything is so much better when you are around._

_ And don't feel awful about yourself because you don't have a date to the dance. You really are beautiful. I meant that when I said it. You're talented, smart, stunning...you're the best. I would've taken you with me if I didn't have a girlfriend._

_ Alright that's all I wanted to say. Open your locker, too, there is a surprise for you in there. I hope you like them. Have a a great day, and I'll see you tonight. I love you :) - Austin_

I smile at the note. Everything he said is so sweet, I just am so happy. I know he is just saying those things as a best friend, but I'm so lucky to have such a sweet guy care about me. But Kira is luckier.

I open my locker to find a dozen red roses, a teddy bear holding a heart, a jar of pickles with a pink bow wrapped around it, and a black case. I open up the case and there is a necklace inside of it. It's a treble clef. I smile and then put around my neck. Then I head off to class.

Austin's POV

Kira and I arrive at the dance. It's jam-packed in there with students taking pictures, dancing, eating, and talking. Kira is holding onto my arm. She is wearing the corsage.

I got Kira a rose for Valentine's day and I wrote her a note. I got Ally a dozen roses, a teddy bear, a necklace, a jar of pickles, and wrote her a much longer note than Kira's. I guess I just care about Ally more than Kira. And I think that I might be starting to have a crush on Ally. Or always had one...

Kira is wearing a tight purple dress. It looks like it belongs in a club or something. Not at a high school Valentine's Day dance. I sigh and see the other girls are mostly wearing those too. Why are girls so slutty anymore?

And then I see_ her_. She's wearing a cute little pink dress that looks gorgeous on her _and _innocent. She's standing alone by a pole. I release my arm from Kira's grip and walk over to her.

"Hey Alls," I say. She looks up at me. Her eyes are so big and brown and absolutely beautiful. I could stare into them all day. "Hi Austin," she says and smiles. Gosh, I love her smile so much. "You look beautiful," I tell her. I hear Kira grunt from behind me. I don't even care anymore. Ally beams. "Thank you," she says sweetly in her adorable voice.

Kira tugs on me and pulls me away from Ally. "Come on Austin, let's dance," she says, jealousy in her tone. Ally's face falls. I don't want to leave her alone, but Kira pulls me to the floor. I stand there in the middle of the crowd while Kira grinds on me. Why does she have to act like such a slut? I don't respond, just stand there awkwardly.

I see Ally standing all by herself playing with her hair. Trish is on the floor with Ryan and Mindy is shoving chocolates into Dez's face. I walk around Kira's grinding and leave her. She sighs. I don't turn around.

I walk up to Ally. "Dance with me," I say, offering her my hand. She smiles and takes it and I bring her to the dance floor. Instead of grinding like everybody else seems to be doing, I grab both of her hands and we dance like that. I spin her a lot, and I can tell she's having fun. I show her some of my moves, and then motion for her to show me hers. I just love them so much. "Not here," she says, referring to her bad dancing. I laugh.

Suddenly, a slow song comes on. I see Kira walking towards me. I guess she is expecting me to dance with her. Ally starts walking away but I grab her wrist and pull her in. I put my hands on her waist and she wraps her arms around my neck. Kira grunts and walks away going to sit down at a table. Bye, Kira.

"Having fun?" I ask her as we dance. She smiles. "Yes," she says, "But you're ignoring Kira." I sigh. "I know Ally, but Kira doesn't make me feel like you do," I say honestly. She stares up at me. "How do I make you feel?" she asks. "Like I could do anything," I say and pull her in closer to me. "And?" she asks. "And she isn't nearly as beautiful as you," I tell her. "You keep saying I'm beautiful, obviously I'm not," Ally says and looks down, "If I was, somebody would have asked me to this dance," she says glumly.

"I'll tell you why they didn't ask you. Because you are sweet and innocent and they want the bad girls in the tight dresses who like to grind like Kira at these type of events. They want a party girl. But that's not what I want," I say, "because I prefer the shy songwriters." Her face lights up, and I think I'm in love with her. I know I just said I have a crush on her, but that can't be true because I've been feeling this way about her since she stopped me from playing the drums with corndogs a year earlier.

The song ended and I give her a kiss on the cheek. She blushes. Just then, one of the girls yell out, "WE WANT AUSTIN MOON TO PERFORM!" they all scream. Ally smiles. "Go sing," she says and motions towards the stage. I smile and walk towards the stage. I walk up, grab the mic, and start talking

"I was going to sing you guys an original," I say when I get up on stage, "But I have a song I want to sing that describes a girl here perfectly. I'm crazy about her. I haven't been exactly expressing my feelings to her too strongly, and I think she thinks I like another girl, which isn't true, because all I see is her. I don't think she realizes how beautiful she is, even though I tell her all the time."

Ally's POV

Austin is going to sing to Kira. He must be because he said he hasn't been expressing his feelings too strongly to her. Which he hasn't all night, so I guess that's why he said it. He also said "she thinks I like another girl." That obviously means Kira thinks Austin likes me, but we all know that's not the case, so he is obviously singing to Kira. It just hurts so bad to face the song.

Kira's POV

The song is obviously about me. I mean, he hasn't been talking to me all night. He was probably waiting to surprise me. And everything he said just now describes me perfectly. He always calls me beautiful...well pretty, at least. He doesn't always express his feelings for me, and sometimes I think he likes Ally! This song is so going to be for me!

Austin's POV

I stare at her from the stage. "Alright," I say into the mic to the crowd. This song is by Bruno Mars, it's Just The Way You Are. Perfect for Valentine's Day. So guys, if you have a special girl, it's time to slow dance with her," I say, "Alright. Here we go."

The song comes on and I start to sing.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday._

_Yeah, I know I know when I compliment her she don't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see._

_But every time she asks me do I look okay, I say._

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause your amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile,_

_the whole world stops and stares for a while._

_Cause girl your amazing,_

_Just the way you are. Yeah._

_Her lips her lips, I could kiss them all day if she let me._

_Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday._

_Oh, you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what your searching for_

_Then just stay the same._

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face,_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause your amazing,_

_Just the way you are._

_And when you smile,_

_the whole world stops and stares for a while._

_Cause girl your amazing,_

_Just the way you are. _

_The Way you are_

_The Way you are_

_Girl your amazing, just the way you are._

_I look at her from up on the stage and walk up to were she is standing, still singing. I brush her cheek gently with my fingers and sing the next part to her. Her face lights up and my heart is beating out of my chest._

_When I see your face._

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause your amazing,_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_the whole world stops and stares for awhile._

_Cause girl your amazing,_

_Just the way you are. Yeah_

**_I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG! :) _**

When the song is over, the crowd goes crazy. Everyone is shouting, "I knew he liked her!" And "It's so obvious they like each other" and "Aww Austin and Ally!" or "Aww the singer and then songwriter!" Stuff like that.

Ally blushes and looks down. I'm still standing in front of her. "Do you believe me now that you're beautiful?" I whisper. She nods. "Do you want to be my Valentine?" I ask her. "What about Kira?" Ally asks. "I don't want Kira, I want you," I say. She giggles softly. "Then I'll be your Valentine." I smile. Kira stomps out angrily. I feel sort of bad. "Wait here," I whisper to Ally and then go after Kira.

"Kira," I say grabbing her wrist. "Austin, you are the biggest liar. You said you liked me, not ALLY, ME," she screams. She starts to cry. "Kira," I say giving her a hug while she cries into my chest. "What?" she sniffles. "I-I love Ally. I can't help it. It's okay though, because there is somebody out there who is made just for you. Trust me. It's just not me," I say and release her. She smiles a little through watery eyes. "You think so?" she asks. "I know so," I tell her, "Go fun," I say. She smiles and then runs off to her friends.

I walk back to Ally. She's in the corner of the room drinking fruit punch. "Hey," I say. "Hey," she says, and tosses her now empty cup into the garbage can several feet away from us. "Good job," I say as it lands in. She beams proudly. "Ally, I have to tell you something," I say reaching over to take her hand. She looks up into my eyes waiting for what I have to say. "I-I love you," I say to her. Her eyes grow wide. I hope this isn't a mistake. Finally, she smiles and says, "I love you too."

I look into her eyes and then slowly lean in. I close my eyes and press my lips against hers. They are so soft and warm. I wrap my arms around her waist and she wraps her's around my neck. I pull her in closer to me. I feel so alive right now, my heart beating and electricity pumping through my veins. When we break apart, she's smiling the most beautiful smile ever. "I love you," I whisper again, "Happy Valentine's Day." "Happy Valentine's Day," she says back. I kiss her on the forehead and then we go to the dance floor and dance really badly doing all of Ally's moves. This is the best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
